


Mistletoe Messenger

by nightlyvalor



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, basically a bunch of steamy fluffy kisses, because its so much fun, to write for all them boys, with all the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: What happens when your lover and you find yourselves underneath the mistletoe? Nothing but fluff, I'm sure.





	1. Jumin Han

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaas another MM fiction series thing-y xDD I'm doing some holiday special stuff on my deviantART, and since a lot of people voted for Mystic Messenger as one of the series I write for the mistletoe stories, I figured I'd add it over here, as well!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He had heard of this tradition. It was something common in the west, something he didn’t think too much about. The holidays tended to be spent at work for him, or with his father and whatever girlfriend accompanied him for that weekend.

But now that you were married to him, things were going to be different.

He was determined to take the holiday off, and make sure that his employees did as well. That way there would be no concern for call-ins, nothing to ruin the special moment he would share with you once you were peacefully resting together in your home.

The only problem was, he wasn’t entirely sure how to _make_ it special. At least, not until Seven started talking about that silly tradition that they had over in Europe and the Americas.

_“I’m serious, you guys. It’d be so much fun to screw around with people!! Imagine all the smooches- maybe you’ll get a chance to kiss the right lady, Zen! Then you’ll finally have a girlfriend lololol”_

_“That’s not how finding a girlfriend works… You have to get to know the person, not kiss them and call it official.”_

_“Ooh, you think it’ll work that well, Seven?! Maybe I should give it a try, too!!”_

_“lol that’s the spirit Yoosung!! It’ll totally work!!”_

_“Did you not read what I just said?”_

_“I doubt women would just let you kiss them without warning, Luciel.”_ Jumin took this opportunity to jump in, _“It has to be consensual, correct?  Otherwise they could file a lawsuit for sexual harassment.”_

_“It’s totally consensual!! You don’t really have a choice on either side, so it technically evens out. I mean it can’t be helped if you both end up under the mistletoe at the same time! It’s destiny lol”_

Jumin blinked. _“Mistletoe?”_

_“You know about it, right?? It’s that tiny plant that you put up in a doorway or hang it from a wall so when people walk under it, they have to kiss. It’s an old tradition!”_

_“I have never heard of this.”_

_“Probably because you never do anything but work during the holidays.”_ Jumin resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he read Zen’s text, instead ignoring it to continue,

_“Why are you talking about it now?”_

_“I was thinking about pitching the idea to MC so we could have mistletoe all over the next RFA party! It’s pretty close to Christmas anyways, right? Why not deck it out with some real holiday cheer! And having everybody kissing everybody would be so funny~ lolol I’ll bet I could get a kiss out of Jaehee or Yoosung-”_

_“Not happening.”_ Jaehee and Yoosung texted simultaneously, just as said assistant logged into the chatroom. 

_“Indeed. Are there no rules to this mistletoe?”_ Jumin asked. 

_“None! Whoever gets caught under the mistletoe has to kiss, no matter who it is!!”_ Upon Seven’s response, Jumin frowned.

_“And if one of the individual’s is already spoken for?”_

_“Too bad! Gotta kiss anyways!”_

_“And if one of the individual’s is married?”_

_“I think I already covered that lol”_

_“Are you getting jealous, Jumin?”_

_“I think he’s getting protective over MC~”_ Yoosung’s text made his eyebrow twitch, his frown deepening.

_“I am simply trying to gauge what the boundaries are. I will be speaking with MC about your suggestion, however. I will let you know if she shows interest, or not.”_

_“Why can’t she just tell us? She’s gonna be online in a little while, anyways.”_

_“I can assure you, she will not.”_ Jumin texted just as he rose, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. _“She will be preoccupied this evening.”_

_“Busy party planning, I’m guessing?”_

_“Something akin to that, yes. I must leave now. Goodbye.”_ He texted finally, shutting the door to his office behind him. He then pulled up his phone contacts.

He had a very important call to make.

* * *

You’d barely  made it in the front door before Jumin opened it for you, his gaze warm and expectant.

“Welcome home.” He greeted you cordially, taking your hand as you stepped into the flat. Your eyebrows rose, finding him looking particularly pleased with himself. Of course this was only in his eyes, which tended to betray his emotions far more than his actual expressions did. “Were you alright shopping alone?”

“I wasn’t alone- your bodyguards are around me 24/7, remember?” You said sarcastically, “But I did have a good time. I think I found you the perfect gift for Christmas.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He smiled softly, pecking your cheek as he helped you remove your coat.

“I’m surprised you beat me home, though. That’s not something that happens often. Everything okay at work?”

“Perfectly fine. I simply wished to leave early so that I could spend more time with you.” He replied smoothly, to which you giggled. “I did have something important I wished to speak with you about, however. I’m not sure if you have seen the text conversation from earlier, but Luciel had mentioned possibly adding mistletoe to the decorations for the upcoming party.”

“Mistletoe? That could be fun.” You mused, “I’ll have to check in- I didn’t have a chance to log in today so I think I missed-”

“There is no need.” Jumin cut you off smoothly, “I thought I would talk to you about it, instead. Not adding the mistletoe, that is.”

“What?” You looked up at him, surprised. “Why not?”

Jumin didn’t meet your gaze as he hung your coat up beside his, rolling up his sleeves. “Luciel explained that the rules to mistletoe is that, should two people come beneath it, they have no choice but to kiss.”

“Where’s the problem?”

“The problem,” He began, coming up to you and taking your hand in his, “Is that rule applies to everyone...regardless of relationship status- marital, included.”

“Oh. I see.” You grinned, a mischievous sparkle in your eye. “And that bothers you?”

“Wouldn’t you be if it didn’t?”

“I suppose so,” You responded in a mischievous tone, “But you know, it’s just a friendly kiss. It doesn’t have to mean anything, you know.”

“Regardless of whether or not it has meaning,” Jumin murmured, drawing you into his chest and securing an arm around your waist, “It is my personal belief that no one should kiss you except me.”

“I can’t say I disagree.” You leaned close, your faces mere inches from each other. Your hands slid up his chest, drawing a twinkle in those stormy gray eyes of his. 

“Then I have a proposition for you. I believe I found a better use for mistletoe. Follow me, will you?” He said softly, guiding you into the bedroom. You looked at him curiously, wondering what could be so important that he would pass up the perfect opportunity to steal you away.

At least, that’s what you thought. Then you walked through the door.

You gasped, eyes wide in shock. “J-Jumin?!”

“I thought it would be most prudent if we were to use the mistletoe in a more beneficial manner. At least, for the two of us. Like any business, I thought we could be most productive with it if we had it privatized.”

“Emphasis on privatized.” Your mouth was agape as you stared at your bedroom ceiling. What was once a clean, creamy space was now completely covered in mistletoe from corner to corner. A majority of it seemed to accumulate over the bed. Jumin’s hand tightened on your waist, drawing your gaze to him.

“This way, we can make the most use of it, without fear of one of us being stolen away by a stranger. Doesn’t it seem more suitable, this way?”

“I don’t know…” You trailed off, gazing up at him, “We’ll have to test it out, won’t we?”

“Gladly.” He murmured, before capturing your lips with his. Jumin turned so that you were flush against him, one hand cupping your cheek and the other sliding up your back. He pressed you close, deepening the kiss with the smallest movements.

You were more than happy to receive him, if you hadn’t already made that clear. You stiffened against his advance for only a split second before you melted into his hold, receiving everything your husband had to give.

When you pulled away, his face was stoic as ever, while yours was plenty flushed.

“Any feedback would be appreciated.” Was the first thing he said, only slightly breathless. You laughed weakly, hiding your face in his neck. 

“I-I think I prefer to use mistletoe like this, personally.” You mumbled against his skin, “Do you?”

“I believe my answer has been made quite clear. But,” He pulled you away, hooking a finger  under your chin, drawing your gaze to his rather alluring eyes. “We do have a predicament on our hands. If we are to follow the rules, we’ll have to kiss everywhere there’s mistletoe, correct?”

“B-but it’s everywhere!” You protested, realizing the gravity of the situation. Jumin’s expression morphed into one of smug triumph.

“Then I just suppose I’ll have to kiss you everywhere. That’s...not a problem, is it?”

You swallowed what was left of your dignity to utter your weak response.

“O-of course not.”

He grinned. “Then let us make the most of our evening.”

* * *

_**MC has entered the chatroom**_

_“MC! You’re here!! Good morning!!”_

_“Hey there, Seven.”_

_“Jumin told me he’d talk to you about the mistletoe stuff. Did he? He did, right? He said he would!!”_

_“Trust me, he definitely did…”_

_“So? What did you think?”_

_“I don’t think we’re gonna use it as a decoration at the party.”_

_“What?! Why not?! ; A ;”_

_“Let’s just say he made a pretty convincing argument against it.”_

_“A convincing argument? ...Oh. OH. OHHHH HOHOHOHOHOHOHO~”_

_“Sorry, Seven- Jumin is asking for me. I think he needs me in the bedroom for something-”_

_“Something? Or_ something _something?”_

_“...Idk what you mean.”_

_“You know full well what I mean!! Just don’t go too crazy in there, you naughty kids~ lolololol”_

Despite Seven’s warnings, it was kind of impossible not to; considering how Jumin was so staunch about following the rules.

For once, you didn’t mind it.


	2. Saeyoung Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the next chapter!! :D You know Saeyoung would be the cutest thing ever, on top o fbeing the biggest dork.

He ran through the house with a giddy expression on his face, practically bursting with excitement. The package had finally arrived, and it was just on time- in fact it couldn’t have gotten to him at any better moment.

Saeyoung snatched the box and ripped it apart, tossing the cardboard away and grabbing the gift. You had crashed for a much-needed nap after spending the entire night before planning the next party. But he wasn’t about to let you miss out on what he had planned.

Oh, no.

He smiled to himself, running over to the bedroom and pulling the door open. He slipped in, crawling onto the bed. You were a cute little lump, all wrapped up in the blankets as you attempted to salvage what was left of your sleep.

“MC~” He sang softly, reaching over and poking your cheek. “Hey, you. Can you wake up for like two seconds?”

You didn’t stir, making his lips quirk down. His eyes narrowed, pulling your shoulder and turning so you’d face him.

“Hey, baby?”

He was met with a groan and a tired, annoyed glare. He grinned.

“...What?”

“I know I was the one who said you should take a nap and all, but we have something extremely serious to show you that you have _got_ to see.”

“Is it really that important?”

“More important than anything in the entire universe.” Saeyoung said with a deadly serious expression, “Now close your eyes.”

Your brow furrowed. “How are you gonna show me how important it is if you don’t want my eyes closed?”

“Just listen to me!” He pouted, “Pleeease?”

“Mm...fine.” You gave in, your eyes falling closed. You heard Saeyoung’s giggle, followed by the suspicious jingling of little bells.

Next thing you knew, his lips were on yours.

Your surprised squeak was muffled against his kiss, your eyes flying wide open to find your husband grinning cheekily. His face was flushed, but there wasn’t an ounce of regret in his eyes.

“Saeyoung?” You stared at him, “What in the world was that for?”

“It’s a part of tradition, y’know? And you have to follow the rules!” He pointed up, and your eyes fell on the mistletoe somehow hanging between you.

No, not somehow; it was attached to a ridiculous headband that he wore. It was brilliantly red, colored with tinsel and ribbon and, oddly enough, cat ears.

“What the heck are you wearing?”

“It’s a mistletoe headband!” He laughed, shaking his head and letting the little bells tinkle away. “I saw it online and I _had_ to get it. Like, literally _had_ to. You know what I mean, right?”

You snorted.

“It does look like something that would catch your eye.”

“And it’s not just fashionable, you know- it’s also highly functional. Having the mistletoe hangin’ over me like this all the time means that you have to kiss me every time you see me!”

“I dunno...that sounds like it could be dangerous.” You mused, flicking the little leaves between you. He leaned closer, quirking an eyebrow.

“Does it? How so??”

“Well, what if you’re wearing it around and I’m not the one you run into first? What if you run into someone else, like Yoosung? Or Jaehee?? ...Or Jumin?” 

A shudder visibly ran down his spine.

“T-that would be the most nightmarish thing I would ever experience in my life--”

“But you’d have to kiss them, because that’s the rule, remember?” You giggled. Saeyoung’s nose crinkled in disgust, shaking his head vigorously. 

“No, no, no! We’ll have to make a new rule. In fact, I’m implementing it right now- we’ll call it: God Seven’s Imperial Mandate!! The great mistletoe holy crown will only be worn inside this home at all times!! It is forbidden to be worn anywhere else!”

“I suppose that does solve the problem, doesn’t it?” You snickered, seeing the triumphant grin on his lips. 

“Exactly! See? Problem solved. That’s just how good I am.” He sang, before touching his nose to yours. “And if I’m not mistaken, I’m wearing it inside right now, aren’t I?”

“You sure are.”

“And I’m lookin’ right at you, aren’t I?”

“I can confirm.”

“Then in that case…” He trailed off, looking at you with an incredibly mischievous smile, “Let’s put this sucker to-”

“Saeyoung?”

You both snapped up at the sound of Saeran’s voice from the door, who looked at you with an equal amount of shock. That quickly morphed into disgust when he realized what exactly he was about to walk in on.

“Yo, Saeran! What do you need?” Saeyoung asked cheerfully. You bit back a laugh, seeing how Saeran almost seemed to be in pain, staring at the two of you.

“W-what...what do you think you two are doing in-”

“We’re married, Saeran. We’re allowed to do this kind of stuff in our own home.”

“The home where he’s only allowed to use his mistletoe holy band.” You added, and Saeyoung nodded. “That, according to tradition, means he must kiss whoever he meets underneath it. And, dear, I’m not sure if you realized this or not, but you’re looking directly at your brother.”

“I realized that, yes.”

“Which means the mistletoe is between the two of you.”

“What? No it...that’s not-” Saeyoung’s face paled, and he looked at you with an expression more horrified than his brother.

“I’m not kissing him.” Saeran snapped, breaking away from the door. You couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore.

“You see what you did? You’ve alienated Saeran! He’s scarred for life!!” Saeyoung exclaimed as you held your sides.

“I-it’s your fault! Your mandate makes it legal! You have to kiss him!!”

“No I don’t! Saeyoung whined, burying his face in your neck. “Besides, it’s just you and me now, so you’ve got to kiss me again!”

“You’re trying to dodge the inevitable. You know you’ll get cursed with years of bad luck if you don’t go kiss him!”

_“No no no no no no no!!!!”_

Saeyoung later implemented the Seven Imperial Mandate 2.0 to prevent future Saeran-related mishaps...after he reminded you why it was better to ignore Saeran and smooch you instead, of course.


	3. Hyun Ryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen's turn to smooch MC...and let me tell you, does he EVER smooch MC...<33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas, everybody!! :D

Hyun knew better than anyone else just how beautiful you were. At the Christmas party, he was more than keen to show it. After all, it wouldn’t do to keep his gorgeous wife all to himself. He wanted the whole world to know just how much he loved his lady.

And he thought he’d have the perfect opportunity at the holiday party that you’d meticulously planned. Particularly when he quickly noticed you’d taken Seven’s odd last-minute suggestion from a few days prior.

You had made sure mistletoe was hanging from all over the room, in a tasteful yet mischievous fashion. Half the guests had flushed faces, were actively trying to avoid the plants scattered about the hall. It was both awkward and fun to watch- particularly whenever Yoosung or Jumin got stuck under the leaves. 

He did his best to ignore the crowd of women trailing Jumin’s movements looking to steal a kiss or two. 

Hyun’s arm was currently wrapped around your waist, smiling as he walked with you through the hall. He locked onto every little mistletoe decorating the ceiling. Luckily for him, there was quite a bit.

“You really outdid yourself this time, princess.” Hyun mused, his hand firm against your hip as you strolled through the party. “The decorations are particularly tasteful.”

“You think so?” You replied with a smile, gazing around the room. “I feel like I went a little overboard with the, er, holiday cheer, but I’m glad you think it works.” 

“Of course it works. You’re the one who put it all together.” He said as smooth as ever, earning a blush from his beautiful bride. You rolled your eyes, nudging his shoulder as the two of you walked.

“Oh, please. You’re always kissing up to me.”

“I don’t think that’s _entirely_ true,” He replied, slowing to a stop as he reached the desired destination. Hyun grinned, pointing above. “But I think we could remedy that.”

You followed his finger, only to find your face exploding in an even brighter blush than before. “H-Hyun, you’re the worst-”

“Come on, MC. It’s mistletoe. You have to follow the rules and give your husband a kiss- otherwise you’ll be cursed with bad luck for years~”

“D-don’t sound so happy about it!” You laughed nervously, before looking him in the eye. “I guess I don’t have a choice…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.” He promised. Hyun cupped your cheek with a tender touch as he descended, pressing his lips to yours with a hum. You could hear the whistles of Yoosung and Seven from all the way across the party hall.

Hyun grinned cheekily when you pulled away, looking like the happiest man alive. You huffed, quick to hide your face from the curious onlookers (some who empathized with your bashfulness entirely). 

“Wasn’t that great?” He mused with a terrible look in his eye. “How about we get you something to drink. You look a little flushed- can’t imagine why, though.”

“O-oh, stop it.” You pinched his cheek, eliciting a laugh from your love. He guided you away from the plant that stole your dignity, taking you towards the refreshments. 

You made it about halfway through the door before Hyun stopped again. You didn’t even have to look at him to know what he was grinning about.

“Well would you look at that? It seems we’ve stumbled upon yet another mistletoe-”

“I already kissed you in front of everyone, I’m not doing it again!” You quickly protested, but he wasn’t having it. You were already too close in his hold to have a chance to get away, and you both knew it. Hyun pressed closer, drawing you in.

“What’s one more between husband and wife?” He murmured, “It’s not like they haven’t seen us kiss before.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I want the boys to be teasing me about-!” You didn’t even have a chance to finish your sentence before you were silenced by yet another kiss.

And unfortunately for you, that wouldn’t be the last.

“Forget the others.” He brushed you off, slipping his hand back into yours. “Let’s just enjoy being with each other, why don’t we?”

“That depends on how you plan on enjoying our time.” You replied carefully, eying him with a suspicion that he wasn’t done smooching you just yet.

A suspicion that was confirmed when you were brought under another garland of mistletoe...and another...and another…

By the time Hyun was done “escorting” you around the hall, you’d already been kissed senseless. He looked far too pleased with himself, even if you weren’t inherently upset that he was pampering you in front of a party full of guests.

“How are you doing, princess?” He finally asked after going around, your grip having tightened on his hand. “You’re not feeling too dizzy, are you?”

“After the mess you’ve been pulling? How am I supposed to feel?” You grumbled, hiding your face with the hand that wasn’t keeping you upright.

“Don’t worry, the party’s almost over. And if I’m not mistaken, I believe there’s one last thing we missed.” He told you in some sort of attempt at reassurance, pausing just at the end of the corridor, just before the exit. You didn’t want to look up.

You knew full well what was coming.

“Hyun...please...I’m begging you. Don’t you think you’ve kissed me enough for one night?”

“I could never get enough of kissing you, darling.” He purred, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “Don’t you want me to spoil you a little more?”

“I-I-I’d really rather you didn’t. I feel like dying of embarrassment.” You hid your face in his chest, “All the guests are going to think we’re crazy for acting like this… God, Hyun. Did you really have to kiss me under _all_ the mistletoe?”

“Oh, come now, don’t be so shy.” He snickered, tilting your chin up. “Just one last kiss, and then I’ll take you home. Perhaps we can resume under a little more of a private light, don’t you think?”

“If you even think about continuing this mess at home you’ve got another thing coming. I think I’ll be through with kissing after all this.” You said breathlessly, trying desperately to get yourself together. 

“Are you sure? Because this,” He bent down, pecking your lips with just enough teasing sensuality that your heart started pounding all over again, “Could lead to a few different things over there.”

“...I’m never gonna be able to show my face at another party again.” You grumbled when you pulled away, hiding your face past the giggles and jeers of your friends and guests. 

Hyun just looped an arm around your waist and escorted you out. “You don’t need to bother with silly parties, anyways. This just gives me more time to spend with you, instead.”

He said with a wink, opening the car door and ushering you in. He had plenty more business to tend with you later, anyways. And he certainly wasn’t going to miss his opportunity.

Whether or not you were going to admit being ready for it, was another story.


	4. Yoosung Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's turn!! He has to get a little smooching in too, you know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is coming in way late, but I figured I'd finish it up ASAP!! Here's hoping you guys are still up for a little holiday smooching, even though the holiday's over!

"MC!!" Yoosung's voice startled you out of your laptop, your eyes having been stuck on the endless emails that had been covering your inbox all morning. The snow had kept the two of you in, although you weren't complaining; the two of you tended to be homebodies more often than not. Yoosung's LOLOL-ing and your endless work with the RFA had you both fairly preoccupied.

Though you also had plenty of time snuggling alone, too. When there weren't any screens to distract you, that is.

"MC, do you have a minute?" Yoosung's voice grew louder, coming closer to the living area where you were currently reclined. You peeked up at him, finding his sweet smile hanging just above you. His hands were clasped tight behind his back, looking like a perfectly innocent, yet secretly mischievous, young man.

"I guess so. Is it something important? Or is it something... _weird?"_ You questioned him, quirking an eyebrow when he began to fidget. Yoosung giggled, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to play it cool. Of course, considering this is Yoosung we're talking about, "coolness" wasn't something he exuded naturally.

"I guess you could say it's a little bit of both! I heard about this thing that Westerners do from my guild in LOLOL. They were talking all about it, and mostly how they couldn't try it out because they're all single. But since I'm not anymore, it gave me the perfect idea!"

"And what idea is that, exactly?" You asked as calmly as possible. LOLOL had never really lead to any particularly good things, aside from giving Yoosung something to do when you were too busy. This idea of his could be anything, and you weren't sure you wanted to find out what that would be.

"It's this thing called mistletoe." He explained, holding out the pair of leaves in his hand. "Ta-da!"

"...Aren't those just regular leaves you got off of our bonsai?" You tilted your head, confused. Yoosung's face flushed, and he laughed nervously.

"W-well I wasn't really sure where I could get actual mistletoe, so I figured I'd improvise with this! It's basically the same thing, right? We can still kiss under it!"

"K-kiss??"

"Yeah! That's what mistletoe is all about!" He replied excitedly, dangling the leaves between you, "When two people meet under the mistletoe, they have to kiss! Otherwise, they'll be cursed with bad luck forever and ever! And I don't know about you, but I don't want anymore bad luck in my life. I just got my rank back up in LOLOL!"

"Ahh, yes. We wouldn't want that to drop again." You mused, recalling how soul-crushing it had been for the poor man when his "precious competitive rank" had fallen. Yoosung smiled sheepishly, leaning a little closer. 

"So what do you say? Are you up for warding off some bad luck?" He asked in that terribly sweet voice of his, the one you both knew you couldn't say "no" to. You rolled your eyes, sliding the laptop shut.

"It's for the best, don't you think?" You said quietly, leaning up to meet him. Yoosung's eyes were bright with anticipation, his face just as pink as yours. "Besides, I don't think you'd let me get out of a kiss, even if your ranking wasn't on the line."

"I think you're right." He chimed, face inches from yours. "Then let's do our best to protect what's important."

Those were the last words he spoke before his lips were pressed to yours. You hummed softly, voice muffled against the tender touch of his kiss. Yoosung was smiling, whether out of victoriousness or happiness, you weren't sure. Not that you minded- the gentle, sweet kiss filled you up with warmth from head to toe, and reminded you just how much he loved you.

Ranking or no.

He only pulled away when he absolutely had to, gasping softly in an attempt to regain his air. You giggled at the breathless expression, the way his cheeks had darkened even more and how happy he looked. Yoosung grinned, pressing his forehead against yours.

"What do you think? Pretty sweet tradition, right?" 

"Pretty sweet." You agreed, to which he laughed.

"We'll have to make it a permanent thing, then! Though with a few tweaks, now that I think about it- to make it better!" He continued, pulling away and squeezing your hands in his. "For example, we can only kiss each other under the mistletoe! Nobody else. And, and, we can use it whenever we want! Not just for the holidays."

"But isn't it supposed to be a holiday tradition?" You pointed out. Yoosung shrugged, replying,

"When I'm with you, every day feels like a holiday!"

As if he hadn't already won you over.

"O-oh, stop it." You blushed, looking away. Yoosung just snickered, kissing your fingertips with a proud little smile. 

"It's true! Besides, it wouldn't be too bad to kiss me everyday, don't you think?" 

"Don't I do that already?" 

"Yeah, but now we have an excuse for extra kisses." He reasoned. You shook your head with a laugh, plucking the bonsai leaves from his hand.

"If you want extra kisses, we don't need an excuse. All you have to do is ask. I'd be happy to kiss you all the time, if that's what you want." You said just as smoothly as he did. Yoosung's face lit up even brighter, and for a second you thought he was going to explode with joy.

"O-oh, gosh, MC!! That's the cutest thing you've ever said!! Ahh man, now there's no way- I'd be too embarrassed to just ask for a kiss! W-we'll just use the mistletoe as our scapegoat! I don't think I can handle you being this cute, just up and kissing me all the time-!" His stuttering just filled your heart with even more adoration. This boy truly was adorable.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I suppose we could have a little bonsai mistletoe hanging around every now and again." You decided, holding it between the two of you. "So long as you give me one more, okay?"

"O-of course!" He beamed at you, "You're the best girlfriend in the world, MC. You know that? You're just the greatest!!" 

A fact he happily proved with yet another kiss.


End file.
